


Juste colère

by AndersAndrew



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Zombies Arousal, undead boners how do they work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon observe Kieren lorsque celui-ci explose de colère durant le repas de famille, avec un mélange confus d'émotion et d'excitation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juste colère

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Juste colère  
> Fandom : In the flesh  
> Rating : R  
> Genres : hurt/comfort romance  
> Personnages : Simon/Kieren  
> Nombre de mots : 731  
> Commentaires : Se déroule durant l'épisode 4 de la saison 2, durant le "repas de famille" raté.

L'anecdote racontée par le petit-ami de la sœur de Kieren était particulièrement gerbante. Pourtant, Simon l'écouta sans broncher. En vérité, il entendit les mots, mais ne laissa aucune émotion le traverser. Il essaya de rester aussi neutre et froid qu'un rocher.  
Il était venu ici pour faire plaisir à Kieren, pour découvrir son monde...et apprendre à le connaître. Peu importe que ce qu'il voit ne lui plaise pas – il s'y attendait. Cependant, il avait décidé de faire un effort, parce que ça en valait le coup, ne serait-ce que pour la reconnaissance du jeune homme, l'adorable baiser qu'il lui a donné sur le chemin pour le remercier.  
Simon aimait cette spontanéité chez Kieren qui le prenait toujours à contre-pied.  
Et lorsque le garçon explosa à table, il en sursauta presque.  
Il lui jeta un regard intrigué, l'invitant à se calmer, mais non. Kieren était une forte tête. Il se laissait de moins en moins avoir par de belles paroles, et pour ça, Simon était fier de lui, d'une certaine façon.  
Il commença son récit, et un silence de plomb tomba sur la tablée. Au début, Kieren présentait les faits de manière presque clinique, et c'était terrifiant. Simon voyait sa famille blêmir, mais en même temps, chacun était suspendu à ses lèvres, lui compris.  
La voix de Kieren se mit à trembler, et l'émotion devînt alors palpable. Il décrivit des sensations – le vent sur la peau, la tempête – et Simon ne tilta pas tout de suite. Il avait le cœur serré en se rendant compte combien ils étaient proches en cet instant, car ils avaient traversé les mêmes épreuves. Ils étaient pareils.  
Une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans sa tête lorsque Kieren décrivit le cimetière désert. Quelque chose d'immense envahit Simon comme une vague, il se crispa :  
« Les autres tombes, étaient-elles ouvertes ? », demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.  
Et quand Kieren lui répondit sèchement que non, tout entier concentré sur son récit, Simon sentit son corps se raidir. Son entrejambe s'éveilla, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts. Il lâcha un hoquet de surprise, les yeux rivés sur Kieren. Le jeune homme ne le regardait même pas, fixant Gary, et son visage s'éclairait à mesure qu'il expliquait ce soulagement incroyable qu'il avait ressenti en sortant de terre. Il était magnifique.  
Sa voix se fit plus rauque, presque menaçante, pour dire ce que personne n'avait jamais osé exprimer devant les vivants ; que cette faim, cet appétit, n'était pas une maladie, que c'était ce qui les rendait meilleurs.  
Que c'était ce qui lui avait manqué, toute sa vie durant, et qu'eux, vivants, ne comprendraient jamais. Ne toucheraient jamais.  
Simon était à deux doigts de ne plus se contenir. De d'embrasser Kieren en le plaquant sur la table sans se soucier de faire tomber les plats, d'écraser la nourriture, et de lui faire l'amour sous le regard horrifié de toute sa famille. C'était ce qu'il avait envie de faire, vraiment, car à ce moment-là, il n'y avait rien de plus excitant que de regarder le Premier Relevé laisser éclater sa rancœur, dénuder son âme sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde, et leurs offrir son cœur sanguinolent, blessé.  
Simon voulait dévoiler toute l'étendue de son désir, de sa dévotion à cet ange de vertu et de juste colère.  
Mais le choc le retînt cloué à sa chaise. Il ne pouvait plus faire un mouvement, son esprit roulant à cent à l'heure dans un maelström d'émotions tonitruantes.  
Il avait senti que Kieren était spécial. Maintenant il savait.  
Le père du jeune homme tapa du poing sur la table, interrompant ses rêveries semi-érotiques.  
Sa rage contre l'injustice dont il était victime, dont ils étaient tous victimes, le remua parce qu'elle était pure. Parce qu'elle impliquait une rébellion légitime de la part du Premier Relevé, lui dont les yeux étaient restés ouverts sur le monde des vivants comme des morts depuis sa résurrection. Il était le mieux placé pour savoir que le monde allait bientôt être bouleversé, même s'il n'en était pas encore pleinement conscient.  
Alors quand il quitta la table et l'appela, Simon s'empressa de le suivre en dissimulant avec son manteau l'érection manifeste qui déformait le devant de son pantalon.  
Kieren lui avait dit qu'il était le leader de sa petite bande de suiveurs. C'était faux.  
Il était le premier de ses suiveurs à lui, Kieren Walker.


End file.
